


Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can come between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Prince Charming/Snow White  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 121  
>  **Summary:** Nothing can come between them.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Seven](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1308500.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/533751/533751_original.jpg)

The breeze off the ocean sent chills racing down her spine in spite of the thick coat she was wearing and she snuggled closer to her Charming. Snow knew they probably shouldn’t be taking the time out to walk along the beach in the cold rain but they had needed a break from all the stress that seemed to follow them around like a black cloud. 

Every day it seemed as if something new was trying to come between her and Charming. But despite everything that had happened nothing could keep them apart. At least not for long. They would never allow it.

Snow White and her Prince Charming were still together and they were going to stay that way. Forever.


End file.
